The primary objective of the Connecticut Chemosensory Clinical Research Center will be to study, diagnose, and treat the full range of chemosensory disorders. Our approach will be a broad-based, multidisciplinary program of clinical and laboratory research currently conducted by personnel from the University of Connecticut, Yale University, and the John B. Pierce Foundation Laboratory. The clinical studies will be directed towards studying and understanding the etiology, pathogenesis and sequellae of human chemosensory dysfunction. The correlated laboratory studies will focus on human diseases and animal laboratory models specifically related to currently known or anticipated clinical problems. Each of the senior investigators, both clinical and basic science, has an ongoing active program in a special area of expertise related to the needs of the Center. Furthermore, each participating institution is a well funded clinical or research center with available consultants in a number of disciplines that are relevant to the needs of the Center. The Taste and Smell Diagnostic Clinic will be the administrative and clinical core of the Center. All patients will be processed through this facility where a complete medical history will be obtained and a physical examination will be performed by specialists in internal medicine, neurology, otolaryngology, nutrition, dentistry, taste and smell. In addition, all patients will be screened with a battery of laboratory tests. We expect to arrive at a rational diagnosis and plan of treatment for each patient. Specific clinical research projects will focus on taste and smell in the aged, in patients with renal disease, diabetes, radiation therapy to the head and neck, multiple sclerosis, obesity, those subjected to environmental pollutants, and subsequent to smoking. Specific basic research projects will focus on neurophysiology and neuroanatomy of the gustatory system, basic gustatory and olfactory psychophysics, degeneration and regeneration in the olfactory system, and the biochemical role of zinc and saliva in taste.